Regresa a mí
by SotaElderSoldier
Summary: Una continuación de "La tristeza que llenaste en mí". El amor fue correspondido, el recuerdo olvidado, las tristes letras de una esposa que pierde su amor, como el típico final feliz, que luego se vuelve no final feliz, el dolor de un amor que se cree pérdido-no deseo verte partir, por favor no te alajes de mi corazón-. Aquí vamos con este nuevo fic que no se a dónde me llevará XD
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí vengo con este nuevo fic, el cual me convencieron de continuar, y con el que terminaremos y comenzaremos un nuevo año, espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y ahora, les deseo un !Feliz y prospero año nuevo! siempre seguiremos escribiendo, siempre seguiremos siendo NanoxFate!

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

 **Regresa a mí**

Prologo

 _Cuando era niña recuerdo que no esperaba nada de mí misma, viviendo en mi propia vida pacífica, no sabía que sería de mí en el futuro, solo vivir y esperar a morir, quizá suene un poco tétrico y vacío, aunque incluso entonces mi vida no podría definirse de esa forma, al contrario, sin embargo veía mi vida como una más esperando conformarme con lo que me tocara, yendo y viniendo, no es que yo despreciara la vida que me dieron mis padres, pero yo esperaba algo más, quería algo más, pero no sabía qué, así que todo lo que podía hacer era esperar, paciente en ese extraño espacio que me rodeaba, aun con personas que me apreciaban._

 _Por ello solía considerarme una mala persona, irrazonable que teniendo todo lo que muchos quisieran yo no me conformaba, no me era suficiente, incluso llegué a pensar que había algo mal conmigo, pero era así ¿Debía aceptarlo solo porque todos lo esperaban? Tal vez era que la tranquilidad no iba conmigo, deseaba algo más de pasión y aventura en mi vida, un significado más grande del que todos esperaban. Y llegó, de forma inesperada cuando aún era joven, por primera vez experimente la adrenalina que recorría mi cuerpo con prisa a costa de mi vida, logré salvarme gracias a mis "natas" habilidades para la magia ¡Magia!, descubrí que existía, a lo mejor no como en los cuentos, pero a partir de ese día comencé a vivir mi propia historia, con una gran expectativa y ansiedad, mi futuro me era desconocido por primera vez y eso me causó una gran emoción._

 _Muchos escenarios diferentes se formaron en mi mente, pensando e imaginando lo que seguiría, la forma en que mi mundo cambiaría, pero antes de poder concretar cualquier idea debía superar una prueba de fuego, una en el que el destino de mi mundo y muchos otros estaba en juego, y cuando terminara, pensé, un nuevo mundo de abriría ante mí, que altas puertas blancas se alzarían para indicarme el camino._

 _Y como un tren que va a toda prisa, me detuve de improvisto y con brusquedad, cuando ella se detuvo frente a mi alzándose como un ángel de alas negras, y comprendí que no importaba lo que me pasará o lo que sucediera, lo que yo decidiera, cualquier decisión que yo tomara me debía llevar a ella, sí, fue la primera cosa segura en mi vida que deseé con el corazón, sin tomar en cuenta nada, ni posición, lugar o lo que pudiera obtener, mientras ella estuviera a mi lado, con eso bastaría._

 _Sería muy difícil describir cómo me enamoré de Fate-chan, antes solía tener un vacío en mi corazón, pero cuando la conocí, ese vacío se hizo mucho más grande, constantemente lleno de desesperación, comenzando con sus ojos que reflejaban un fuerte dolor que llenaba su alma, y aún después, al pensar que no sabía que sería de ella por los crímenes que cometió por su madre, al final, ella llegó a mí, pero mi desesperación no desapareció…nunca. Pero mi vida se llenó de felicidad solo con su presencia, aun cuando todavía sentía ese vacío y desesperación, la diferencia es que ella le dio sentido a todo lo que antes no comprendía, amarla me dio el entendimiento, pero también la tristeza._

 _Entonces me di cuenta que mi vida en realidad no había cambiado mucho, la prueba más grande era que yo seguía esperando, pero ahora conocía qué era eso que esperaba, y eso era su amor por mí…ámame Fate-chan, constantemente pedía en mis oraciones a quien sea que las escuchara, pero más importante, se feliz conmigo, era egoísta y yo lo sabía, y por una vez pude sentir culpa, al querer ser eso para ti, que tú ya eras para mí, y solo imaginar no ser suficiente, lloré tantas veces, por ti, por mí, sentía que caería nuevamente en la incertidumbre si te ibas de mi mundo, sino te quedabas conmigo, regresaría a ser una niña perdida, tú eras esa luz que yo necesitaba, vagaría por siempre en esta vida sino te quedabas conmigo, mi miedo era profundo, pero traté siempre de sonreír, para ti, para ver esa calidez de tu interior siempre._

 _Fate-chan…Fate-chan…Fate-chan…te amo…te amo…te amo… en cada latido de mi corazón iba tu nombre o mi confesión, te miraba a los ojos y escúchala trataba de decirte con cada mirada. Crecer amándote fue frustrante, en mi adolescencia jamás me pregunté esas cosas que la mayoría suele preguntarse, para mí solo tú, yo solo sabía que te pertenecía, nunca me preocupe por la ropa o las cosas que usaba (aunque trataba de verme siempre bien para ti), o por tener una mayor vida social, ir a fiestas o cosas así, creo que erradamente enfoqué demasiado mi vida en ti, por eso traté de encontrar algo más mientras esperaba, al crecer y llegar a la adultez inicie con pequeñas cosas, a salir sin decirte, a no contarte todo de mí simplemente porque quería, no, ya no…y un día mirando fijamente al mar, que reflejaba ese maravilloso cielo que yo amo, me pregunté si llegarías, si algún día tu serías mía, si es que acaso valía la pena esperarte, y el miedo y la desesperación mi hicieron llorar, una vez más._

-Nanoha…

-Dime…

-¿A dónde vamos?- Fate-chan venía con un par de vendas, apenas le dieron el alta del hospital.

-A nuestro hogar, nuestra casa, ¿No es obvio?

-¿V-vi-vimos juntas?- Se ha sonrojado de lo lindo, Fate-chan es tan _cute_. Pero su pregunta me sorprende.

-Eres mi esposa- que bien se sentía decirlo-… ¿Acaso creías lo contrario?

-No-no lo sé…- todavía íbamos por el pasillo, pero la tomé de su rostro y la besé.

-Pues que te quedé claro ¿sí? No lo olvides- le dije y le sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa.

Mi esposa…ah, de alguna forma me duele que haya olvidado, aunque de no ser por ella, yo no estaría aquí, pero honestamente no sé cómo formarme la idea de que ha olvidado, me sigue amando ella me lo dijo, pero y ¿Todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿Solo yo tendré que recordar? Parece que tendré que comenzar desde cero con ella, sino llegara a recordar nunca, sus recuerdos conmigo comenzaran desde aquí, pero qué digo, somos amigas de la infancia, al menos recuerda eso.

Se siente raro conducir el auto de Fate-chan, pero es lo mejor, no sería bueno dejarla conducir, debo ser cuidadosa con cada cosa.

-¿Este es nuestro auto?- preguntó Fate-chan curiosa.

-No. Es tuyo- Evidentemente no me extrañó para nada esa pregunta.

-Está genial- dijo alegre.

-Claro que sí, jamás te dejaría tener un auto deportivo como auto familiar- sonreí irónicamente- este es uno de los pocos caprichos que has tenido- y eso que Fate-chan no suele tenerlos, es más se puede decir que de las dos, la caprichosa soy yo.

-¿En serio? Siempre quise tener uno así, en cierto modo no puedo creer me dejaras tenerlo- casi creo que escuché cierta impresión en su voz.

-Bueno, te costó un poco…mmm, más bien mucho convencerme, pero a veces no puedo evitar ser voluble contigo, casi siempre suelo ceder a lo que sea que me pidas, sobre todo si te vuelves insistente…-oh, espera, creo que eso no debí decirlo, después de todo aún no recuerda.

Fate-chan no me respondió solo ladeó su rostro para mirarme, su intensa mirada en mí, no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, definitivamente no tenía que haber dicho eso. Al poco tiempo llegamos a casa, y ella seguía mirándome, durante el camino traté de hablarle para ver si sucedía algo, pero no me respondió, lo intenté una vez más.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- me atreví a encarar sus ojos, ¡Oh! Por Dios, esa mirada debe ser ilegal, pero más que nada por ser capaz de hacerme sentir así, Fate es mi esposa, estoy consciente, pero es como sí…

-Te amo…- dijo y yo sonreí.

-Yo también te amo, pero no es necesario que…

-Bésame…

Me pidió y yo correspondí, aunque no me gustaran mucho las muestras de afecto en el auto, no sé por qué, sencillamente no me gustaba, pero ver a Fate-chan así, y con esa mirada, era como verla frágil y tímida, y algo más que no pude descifrar, sin embargo fue el comienzo de algo que nunca imaginé, una nueva prueba entre el amor que hay entre Fate-chan y yo…ahí estaba, era mi Fate-chan y a la vez no.

 _Cómo hubiera sido conocerte de una forma diferente, y es que te amo por ser quien eres, una bella canción triste comenzó a sonar, en un tintineo que fluía cual viento. Lloré antes por tu amor, pero no sabía que podía llorar aún más, y es que por ti puedo derramar todas mis lágrimas, toda mi sangre, sabiendo que con ello te quedarías a mi lado por siempre, pero si te vas ¿Qué hago yo?_

 **Notas:** Les gustó, no les gustó, comenten igual :).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

 **Regresa a mí**

 **capítulo 1: Sospecha**

"Yo, he sido tan afortunada de conocer a Fate-chan, nunca he pensado en nada más, ella es mi mundo, jamás podría imaginarme al lado de alguien más, a pesar de que en más de una vez pensé en traicionar estos sentimientos, siempre rechacé a todo aquel que intentó acercarse, no pude, mi corazón solo le pertenece a ella. Es tan misterioso, porque no importa como lo vea, mi mundo está completo si ella está a mi lado, me pregunto ¿No es así para todos los demás? A pesar de ello hay muchas personas que sufren de amor, por la traición, el descuido, o el darse cuenta que esa persona no era lo que se esperaba, cada vez que todo eso viene a mi mente pienso "quizás no es amor" lo de esas personas, amor de verdad. Esa clase de amor con el que todos sueñan, porque la soledad es algo que a todos nos aterra, y solo ese sentimiento que recibimos de otra persona nos aleja de ese vacío.

Rara vez suelo pensar en la muerte, a pesar de que algún día moriré, esa es la única cosa que nos puede separar irremediablemente de la persona amada, no es la más cruel, no a mi parecer, ser abandonado después de toda una vida entregada debe ser mucho peor, por ello no puedo imaginar a la muerte, ni para mí, ni para Fate-chan, sobre todas las cosas, yo no lo permitiría, pero si ella me deja de amar algún día, no creo que pueda soportarlo, pero sé que ella no es capaz de tal cosa, no ella.

Es extraño, antes solía pensar qué iba a hacer con mi vida, ahora con Fate-chan, si ella sigue a mi lado, no importa, puedo hacer cualquier cosa, con tal que eso me permita tenerla conmigo. ¿Egoísta? Tal vez, pero no irracional, es porque quiero ser especial solo para ella, que me mire solo a mí, que me sonría solo a mí, ser yo solamente quien pueda tocarle, y que me tenga resguardada en su corazón, porque de alguna forma así es como ella le hace cobrar sentido a mi existencia, alejando a la soledad"

 _Después de un tiempo de haber despertado y de compartir un tiempo a solas con Nanoha, ésta decidió que era hora de acudir a Shamal, aunque era tierno ver esa actitud aún más cohibida y de antaño en Fate también le preocupaba mucho el que hubiera perdido los recuerdos, si es que podría quedar alguna secuela de lo ocurrido o de que aquel hecho fuera más grave de lo que pensaba._

 _-…mmm ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo está Fate-chan?- luego de esperar con impaciencia por fin decidió preguntar, al ver que al parecer ya estaban los resultados de los análisis de Fate._

 _-Bueno al parecer no ha sido nada grave, y no veo daño físico interno, probablemente la amnesia se ha debido al golpe- terminó su conclusión Shamal._

 _-¿Estás completamente segura? ¿No hay nada? ¿Por qué has dicho al parecer al inicio y…?_

 _-Nanoha tranquila- le interrumpió Fate que estaba en la misma habitación y en la cama de hospital._

 _-Está bien, esa reacción es natural en ti Nanoha- la justificó la doctora- me preocuparía si no fuera así- medio bromeó- pero lo que quise decir es, que hasta ahora la amnesia es todo lo que el golpe le ha provocado, no tiene ningún otro signo de lesión interna y la heridas externas ya pronto sanaran, si ves que algo anda mal, puedes regresar y así poder checar nuevamente a Fate._

 _-Ah, qué alivio, muchas gracias Shamal- suspiró Nanoha._

 _-Arigato, Shamal- agradeció Fate._

 _-De nada, además saben que es mi trabajo, y que con gusto ayudo a los amigos. Por cierto, Hayate-chan me pidió que le comunicara que está en un viaje de "negocios" y por eso no ha podido venir a verte ahora que has despertado Fate._

 _-No hay problema, sabemos que ella está muy ocupada- respondió con tranquilidad la rubia-Nanoha- ahora le habló a su esposa- quisiera beber un jugo de zanahoria ¿Se puede?- lo último lo dijo dirigiéndose a la otra rubia para ver si había algún problema con su pedido._

 _-No veo porque no- respondió la implicada._

 _-Está bien, te traeré uno._

 _La cobriza salió de la habitación de Fate para ir por su pequeña petición, no sin sentirse muy extrañada, no recordaba que a Fate le gustara el jugo de zanahoria, su favorito era el de piña, pero todo eso sucedió tan en automático que no quiso complicarse interrogando a Fate luego de una exhaustiva prueba de exámenes, decidió que lo dejaría pasar._

"Las cosas a veces no son tan simples, y el más mínimo cambio puede ser la diferencia que derrumbe un mundo, en éste caso mi mundo y con un simple gesto todo comenzó, y así como las estaciones cambian, nuestras vidas también lo harían"

Luego del incidente, todo parecía regresar a la normalidad, Fate no pasó mucho tiempo descansando, alegando que debía trabajar y que estar en cama no era su estilo, Nanoha refunfuñó, se quejó e hizo un puchero de esos que adoraba Fate, sin embargo, no pudo negarse, a fin de cuentas, Fate descanso lo necesario y lo que es mejor, pudieron estar juntas, y así Nanoha le entregó su dedicación y cariño, fue como estar en una larga velada romántica, le hubiera gustado haberlo hecho parecer como una segunda luna de miel, pero no era posible, Fate se estaba recuperando y no podía ponerla en un estado "alterado" y de "hiperactividad" como lo dijo Shamal, además aquello solo estaba en su cabeza, ya que Fate no recordaba nada acerca de su vida de casadas, mucho menos su luna de miel…Ah, cuando la instructora pensaba en eso, se sonrojaba y deseaba que Fate pudiera recuperar la memoria lo más rápido posible para cumplir esa fantasía o avanzar, una vez más con ella, para poder llegar a eso.

-¿Fate-chan estás segura?- sonó la pregunta insegura.

-Sí, no veo por qué no, Shamal no me lo ha negado.

-¡Ah! Ignora a Shamal-habló nuevamente, ahora a modo de reproche- yo soy tu comandante y es a mí a quien debes obedecer.

-Y por eso te lo pido a ti, solo tú puedes autorizarme Hayate-chan.

-Pero Fate-chan todavía no recuerdas muchas cosas- una voz dulce le hablo suave y con cariño, sintiendo su propio corazón oprimido al recordar ese mismo hecho.

-Lo sé Nanoha, pero no puedo estar simplemente así, no me gusta solo descansar- fue la respuesta y fue un poco, confuso e hiriente para su interlocutora, sus palabras eran, eran…

-Fate-chan tú eres enforcer, pero a cómo estás, solo puedo dejarte como sargento primero, no puedo arriesgarme a que le des seguimiento a cualquier misión, Shamal ha indicado severamente que sigues en observación , se te dio de alta, pero eso no significa que todo esté bien, debes esperar, un poco más- Hayate estaba en su pose seria.

-¿Sargento primero? ¿Podría ser yo su capitana?- preguntó alegre y con emoción, una expectante Nanoha por la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Mmm, eso sería interesante- sonrío la comandante- podrías cortejar a tu superior Fate-chan- dijo socarrona la castaña.

-No bromees Hayate- habló queda la rubia, dejando atónitas a las otras dos chicas.

-¿De qué hablas? Lo de sargento primero va muy en serio, si quieres trabajar, es eso o nada, tú eliges- sin querer Hayate fue seria pero firme, para poder romper el ambiente creado por las palabras anteriores de Fate, mientras que Nanoha…

-Bien, me conformaré con eso por ahora…-dijo- pero quiero estar rodeada de mis compañeros y amigos, a lo mejor eso me ayude a recordar- finalizó Fate sonriendo y mirando a Nanoha con cariño.

-Si eso es todo me retiro, te veo mañana Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan- diciendo esto se cerró la pantalla de comunicación dejando a las chicas solas.

-Iré a darme un baño- dijo Fate ya que era noche.

-Muy bien, tomate tú tiempo.

Nanoha la vio tomar sus sandalias y una toalla, y dándole un beso en la mejilla, Fate se encamino a la ducha, dejándola sola en su habitación, decidió bajar a la estancia a tomar una taza de café para calmar su ansiedad. Abrió una ventana de comunicación.

-No sé qué es lo que sucede- fue lo primero que dijo, soltando lo que había aguantado para decirlo.

-Nanoha-chan…- de alguna forma Hayate ya se lo esperaba, así que para nada le sorprendió la interrupción improvista de su amiga.

-Fate-chan ha estado muy extraña, tú ya las has visto, no sé qué hacer.

-Pero Nanoha-chan, debes ser paciente, Fate-chan solo está pasando por una etapa, sufrió un trauma físico grande que la llevó a esto, a lo mejor se culpa por no recordarte.

-No, no es eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó con aparente calma, pensó que no era necesario preocuparse demás por sus amigas, ellas siempre podían solucionarlo todo.

-La escuchaste ¿No? Fue como si la hubieses insultado por insinuar el cortejarme en el trabajo ¡Yo soy su esposa!

-Debes tranquilizarte Nanoha-chan, solo debes esperar…

-Sabes creí que sería lindo estar así con ella, insegura y perdida por no recordar- dijo interrumpiendo el argumento de Hayate-…que yo podría hacerle recordar con cariño, dándole mi amor…

-Pero solo ha pasado una semana desde el alta Nanoha-chan, sabes que la dejamos ir contigo porque estuvo mucho tiempo dormida y sus heridas prácticamente ya habían sanado, de lo contrario aun estuviera en el hospital, no sabemos qué tan grave fue lo que le paso, tal vez tome más tiempo que recuerde todo, mucho más de los que crees, podrían ser años…

-Pero, Fate-chan era tan cariñosa…

-Oh…- Hayate creyó saber la razón de por qué su amiga estaba así- debes esperar para eso, sabes que debes ir lento, y que aunque ella no recuerde ustedes siempre podrán…

-No es eso, no se trata de intimidad, yo no la he tocado de esa manera desde el accidente- confesó, y Hayate escucho más atentamente- cuando digo "cariñosa" me refiero a que, cuando Fate-chan supo que yo la amaba, cuando se enteró que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, ella fue tan feliz, el brillo de sus ojos me lo demostraba, su vergüenza al tomarme de la mano y al acercarse a mí, a pesar del trabajo estaba atenta siempre, de mis palabras, de mis acciones, incluso antes, cuando solo éramos amigas ¿Sabes? Y ella poco a poco y tímidamente se acercaba más a mí para poder conocernos de "esa" manera, ahora parece que solo estoy, no reacciona, no veo lo mismo en sus ojos, en sus actuar…al llegar a casa ella fue muy cariñosa, considerada y atenta, por un momento creí que era la misma, pero me equivoqué, de manera casi abrupta se ha vuelto más esquiva…me evita y no sabes cómo eso me duele- relató con un nudo en la garganta.

Hayate pensó su respuesta detenidamente.

-Entiendo, creíste que sería como esa vez, en un nuevo comienzo.

-Cuando despertó, ella dijo que aún recordaba amarme, por eso…pero nos olvidó, a nosotras juntas…- sus palabras en un hilo, y sus ojos al filo de las lágrimas.

-Yo comprendo, de verás que sí, pero quisiera creer que hay algo más, que es muy pronto para hacer conjeturas, que debes…esperar un poco más, y ser más paciente, no pienses en antes y el ahora, solo sé paciente, incluso si ha tenido dos comportamientos diferentes en lo que lleva de recuperarse, debe haber una razón, Fate-chan te ama ¿Te lo dijo no?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-De acuerdo, Hayate-chan, seré más paciente- se animó con una sonrisa rota.

-Así me gusta, ante cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes acudir a mí- y así se despidieron.

Se quedó abajo más tiempo en lo que se recuperaba por todas las emociones confusas que sentía, se decidió a no pensar más y calmar su ansiedad, a dejar que Fate se recuperará a su ritmo, no debía presionarla, ni presionarse a sí misma "se paciente" se dijo y regresó dónde Fate la esperaba. Se acomodaron en la cama para dormir, y Fate solo le brindaba esa cálida sonrisa que desde siempre le había brindado.

-Abrásame- le pidió.

-Y aunque no me lo pidieras, yo lo hubiera hecho, te quiero Nanoha.

-Y yo a ti Fate-chan.

Respiró su agradable aroma, y se dejó ir al mundo de los sueños, envuelta en la calidez que le brindaban los brazos y el cuerpo de esa hermosa chica rubia y ojos rojizos que la cautivo desde niña.

" _Cuántas veces tendré que esperarte amor mío. Pero si debo hacerlo una vez más, lo haré, así sea toda la eternidad, pero vuelve."_

 **Notas:** Cortito pero espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos.

Les gustó, no les gustó, comenten igual.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

 **Regresa a mí**

 **Capítulo 3: Olvido**

" _Ese día fue hermoso, todo, absolutamente todo. Te paraste frente a mí, dijiste -Nanoha te amo- tomaste mi cintura entre tus brazos, me acercaste, yo no podía creerlo, mi mente se resistía a la idea de lo que acaba de escuchar, mi rostro sorprendido, mis ojos te miraban intentando comprobar que eras real, que estabas ahí, perdí la noción del tiempo en mi vago raciocinio que buscaba una explicación o si es que era un sueño, no quería despertar, pero no era necesario, ya estaba despierta, sentí tu calor en la cercanía y como tu mano subía a mi rostro para dejar en el una suave caricia, no sé en qué momento te acercaste lo suficiente, no me di cuenta, hasta que sentí tus labios sobre los míos, mis ojos se abrieron un poco más de la impresión, pero se sentía tan cálido, como si me atravesarás con esa simple acción, cerré mis ojos por inercia, o por que de alguna forma me parecía que así percibiría mejor con mis sentidos, el tacto sobre mis labios que inundaba todo mi cuerpo. Tus labios se presionaron una, dos, tres, ya no recuerdo, tú me buscabas y yo también, nuestras lenguas se rozaron, nuestra saliva se mezclo, te besé con fuerza y te busqué con ansia, y sentía que tú también, no sé cuánto duramos así, para cuando abrí mis ojos la tarde se había transformado en noche, las estrellas brillaban fuerte y alto junto a esas dos bellas lunas que me vieron llorar por ti más de una vez -yo también te amo, Fate-chan- dije sin temor y sin pena a tu rechazo, ya no tenía por qué, sonreíste cual dulce frente a mí sujetaste mi barbilla ajustando mi rostro, me inclinaste, y yo sujeta de tu espalda no temí caer e iniciaste otro encuentro de nuestros labios que terminó en un desvelo que ninguna de las dos resentía._

 _Por aquel tiempo solíamos pelear tanto y a veces sin razón, que incluso afectaba el desempeño de nuestro trabajo, no lo sé, te irritabas con tanta facilidad, por cualquier cosa, en ocasiones era razonable pero otras no, y yo también me molestaba. No te comprendía, tú no eras así, sin embargo ahí estabas demostrándome lo contrario, pensaba que habías cambiado tanto y yo ni me di cuenta, muchas veces me sujetabas del brazo, y nuestros rostros quedaban demasiado cerca para mi gusto, parecía que me tentabas, tus ojos fuego ardiendo, por la furia, pero se veían tan vivos, tu sonrojo sobre tus mejillas por el enfado, y tu cabello que se alborotaba levemente por la improvista acción, si definitivamente eras mi tentación, y aunque tu agarre fuera brusco nunca me lastimabas, ya ni me molestaba en saber el por qué de tu molestia, mientras por un instante te mantuviera cerca no importaba, sentir tu cuerpo que chocaba con el mío de improvisto, me hacía perder cierta cordura, que masoquista era, pero era un nuevo tipo de acercamiento que disfrutaba. Sí, nunca espere que fuera porque estabas celosa._

 _Recuerdo que te fuiste una larga temporada aquella vez, yo te extrañaba demasiado, nuestra habitación se sentía tan solitaria, Hayate-chan trataba de distraerme la mayoría del tiempo, pero no siempre funcionaba. Solíamos hablar a través de llamadas, yo siempre trataba de contarte todo y nada al mismo tiempo, con tal de verte el mayor tiempo posible, en ocasiones solía resentirme conmigo misma y contigo, por no dejarme escuchar esa dulce voz, y a ti por no decirme más de lo que preguntara, quería que me hablaras más por motivación tuya que motivación mia, muchas veces tus ojos se desviaban, me dolía y no sabía porque, pero trataba de no reclamarte no quería que se diera un problema en nuestros breves encuentros que eran lo único que tenía, pero al terminar, siempre mis lágrimas se derramaban al verte más esquiva de lo normal, al recordarte distante cuando estabas conmigo ¿Por qué Fate-chan? Si todo lo que hacía era amarte ¿Serás capaz de perdonar mi pecado?_

 _Triste como estaba, una pequeña investigación elemental se llevo a cabo, Yuuno formaba parte de esa pequeña comisión de investigadores por lo que se quedaría un tiempo por el Bureo, el me distrajo de mi tristeza por no tenerte, fue como regresar a mis días de infancia, donde todo era más fácil de lo que parecía ahora, antes no tenía que preocuparme por tu amor, o por el miedo de perderte si alguien te alejaba de mí, pero con él estando conmigo, solo a veces, recordaba el breve tiempo que pase antes de conocerte, donde solo estábamos él y yo, en un nuevo mundo donde yo hacía magia. Era fácil reír a su lado, o sujetarlo por el brazo, o que el me abrazará con cariño, podíamos compartir lo que fuera._

 _Un día al deshacer ese abrazó con mi mejor amigo, tú apareciste en mi campo de visión, tras él, observándonos, yo había dejado de esperarte, y estando ahí. Mi alegría regreso de improvisto grité tu nombre y corrí a tus brazos, afortunadamente me recibiste, pero fue cuando todo empezó. Yuuno aún rondaba por aquí, y las peleas comenzaron, yo no comprendía por qué ¿Acaso ahora me odiabas? A pesar de eso, no te alejabas. Un día simplemente me cansé de todo, y me fui con Yuuno desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer, y me quejé con él todo lo que pasaba contigo, el me escuchó y me consoló en mi llanto por ti, al regresar era tarde, y escuché por cuchicheos que te habías ido lejos, una vez más, a una misión. Me sentí fatal, culpable por no haber estado contigo antes de que te marcharas, tú último mensaje lo dejaste con Hayate decía –Que la pases bien con Yuuno-._

 _Así que me fui, a llorar por ti una vez más, todavía era tarde, el sol aún se alzaba, y grité porque no te comprendía ¿Por qué no me amabas? Me calmé sin darme cuenta, no importaba el pasar del tiempo, hasta que sentí unos brazos halándome para que me volteara, y ahí estabas tú, y sin ninguna razón aparente, pero si que había, nuestra historia de amor comenzó, me hiciste volar por el cielo sin necesidad de la magia, y me hiciste tan feliz, como solo tú sabías hacerlo. No es que estuvieras celosa de Yuuno, si siempre lo habías estado, es que ya no pudiste soportar más, estabas llegando al límite igual que yo, pero que bueno que fue así."_

Ahí estaba sosegada por lo inevitable. Ya no se sentía ella misma. Cada día se aferraba más a intentar recordar lo que poco a poco olvidaba, como ese sueño antes de despertar, era una mentira pero era lo más real que recordaba, lo que le decía que una vez estuvo enamorada, que en su infancia conoció a la chica a la que amaba. Recuerda haberle dicho "te amo" con el vivo recuerdo y sentimiento que ahora perdía, desde la primera mañana en que despertó a su lado, tuvo un breve susto al no reconocer a la persona con la que compartía la cama. Al verla la intriga surgió en ella, la inseguridad y una asfixiante opresión, hasta verla abrir los ojos, de sus labios salió un nombre "Nanoha", para no preocupar decidió guardárselo, porque por un instante todo pareció regresar a la normalidad. Pero los días comenzaron a pasar, y cada vez que la miraba, el recuerdo más se le iba, se sentía tan confundida, que no sabía qué hacer.

Pero llegó el punto de no retorno, cuando la abrazaba sin apego, cuando la besaba sin sentimiento, o cuando le decía te amo, y correspondía con inseguridad. Una tarde se sentó en la terraza, Nanoha salió por unas compras, dijo que no tardaba en regresar, ella le respondió que no importaba, que podía tomarse su tiempo.

Cada vez que la veía, cada vez que le sonreía, cada vez que la recordaba acercándose, era desesperante, le asustaba, ni su cuerpo, ni su mente, ni su corazón parecía querer hacerle recordar, ni el tacto, ni el latido, ni lo vivido un día a lo que trató de aferrarse, su mirada se arrastró al piso, sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos, trataba de recordar o más bien de no olvidar, su vida se le escapaba a pasos agigantados sin poder evitarlo.

"Fate-chan"

Esa voz haciendo eco en la lejanía, primero se iban esos ojos, luego su cabello, el rostro, su cuerpo, y por último ese sonido que producía su nombre.

Por eso mejor le dijo que quería volver a trabajar, tal vez así se distraía, tal vez así no se esforzaría por recordarla y volvía a ella con naturalidad. A lo mejor así todo volvería a la normalidad. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que tan equivocada estaba. Pero era difícil, al verla querer acercarse, al ver cuando la lastimaba, ver que en cualquier momento derramaría esas lágrimas, ni si quiera era con intención pero la lastimaba, esquivarla era un acto reflejo que a veces no podía controlar. Todo daba vueltas sobre su cabeza.

-Mi sargento primero- dijo mi entras le arreglaba el cuello a ese traje verde de antaño que aún le quedaba.

-Gracias, Nanoha- su aprecio podía notarlo, y por todo lo que hacía por ella en verdad se lo agradecía con sinceridad, pero no era suficiente.

-Recuerda que soy tu capitán- Nanoha la rodeó con su brazos, despacio como tentando su suerte, pero no fue alejada, junto sus labios, presionó un poco ansiosa. La hiel bajo por su garganta hasta terminar en un punto bajo como si fuera un retorcijón, Fate casi que se quedó inmóvil sin corresponderla, eso la destrozó- Debes irte ya, se te hace tarde.

-¿No iremos juntas?- sin saberlo le estaba echando más leña al fuego.

-No, hoy llegaré un poco más tarde no te preocupes, te veo en la cena, ya que en tu nuevo puesto no creo que podamos almorzar juntas- su sonrisa difuminada, solo un leve resquicio era lo que quedaba, sin querer presionar más, Fate decidió mejor marcharse.

-Te veré después entonces- dijo y se marchó.

Al cerrarse la puerta principal, todo quedó en un silencio escuálido y desesperanzador.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, en un golpe seco al dejarse caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo, perdió toda vitalidad y fuerza por el dolor que en ese momento atosigaba su corazón, dolía demasiado, sus lágrimas no tardaron en brotar, su garganta la percibía apretada, intentando contenerse, pedía a gritos dejar salir los desgarrantes alaridos que estaba conteniendo, tapó su boca, no quería hacer un escandalo a plena mañana y porque pronto ella también debía partir a trabajar.

 _-¿Te casarías conmigo?- Nunca la había visto tan segura al pronunciar unas palabras, excepto cuando actuaba como enforcer, eso hizo de aquel momento algo en verdad extraordinario, le decía que ella era tan importante, y que no le podía fallar, no a Nanoha._

 _Llorar, la última vez creyó que lo haría de felicidad, sobre esos brazos acogedores, de los que creía no la dejarían caer jamás._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Notas:**

Les gustó, no les gustó, comenten igual.


End file.
